A my little pony love story 2
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Rainbow and Blaze has four twins. But, a new evil is rising up in the land, in the changeling forset. Rate and review pls P.S. I don't own my little pony
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow was at the spa with her best friends. "Ah this is soooo, relaxing." Rainbow said in a sleepy voice. "Hey sugercube you all right" Applejack asked her, confused that Rainbow would ever say that, for she hated the spa. When she didn't get an answer she looked over at Rainbow and saw she was sleeping. Applejack shook her awake. "W-what happened" Raincow asked in a voice that was filled with sleep. "Hey are you sure your ok, have you been getting enough sleep sugercube" Applejack asked her getting worried. "Yeah I keep going to bed at 7 and waking up each morning at 10" Rainbow said. "You should go to the doctor, Dash" Twilight told her. When Rainbow told her that she would after the spa, Twilight nodded and turned around.

"Hey honey" Rainbow told Blaze, "yeah" She began. "Well I went to the doctors today, and guess what, I'm pregnant" Rainbow told him. Blaze looked up and fainted. When he woke up he asked, "wait we're going to have a foal" he asked her. She shook her head. He got really confused until Rainbow told him, "not one but four." he fainted again. When he woke up he said, " really four, how are we going to handle it." "I don't know but, we are going to figure that out. A couple months had passed and Rainbow did not want to fly,for she feared that she could crash and hurt the fillies. Her belly was huge for she had four. Blaze was walking beside her, helping her to walk. Then she got a cramp and Blaze was beside her in an instant. "Their coming now" Rainbow said in between gasps. Blaze took this que to pick her up and carry her to the hospital. When they got into the room the the doctor told her to lay down. Her screams echoed though out the hospital worrying her friends. Then the screams stopped. There was two boys and two girls. All of them were pegsi. The oldest was a boy who had his fathers coat and his mothers eyes. He had a red and orange stripped mane. They decided that this one was called Thunder Dash. The second one was a girls, she had her fathers mane but her mothers coat. She had her fathers eyes too. They decided to name this one Lighting Dash. The third one was a boy. He had his mothers coat and mane, but his fathers eyes. They decided to name this one Soarin Dash. The third one was a girl. She had a yellow coat with a rainbow colored mane. Her wings were different sizes, one was smaller than the other one. They named her, Star Prism or just Prism for short. She had yellow eyes. "Which ones are they" Pinkie cried, "they are the four in the middle" Blaze told her pointing to Thunder, Lightning, Soarin, and Prism. "Hey why is that one yellow,while the others are red and blue." Pinkie asked pointing to Prism. Blaze just shrugged. "And will she ever fly" Pinkie added. "PINKIE" Fluttershy gasped. "It okay we were wondering the same thing, but who cares" Blaze told her.

"Thunder get back here" Lightning yelled as she chased her brother. "Got to catch me first" He yelled back. Prism just sat on the floor and watched them two play in the sky. She sighed, "what's a matter Prism" a voice asked her. She turned and saw Soarin standing behind her. "Nothing it's just, will I ever be able to fly" she cried. "Now now, it's okay" Soarin tried to comfort her, but to no avail. "Wait climb on my back I want to take you somewhere" he told her. She looked up tears in her eyes. She climbed onto his back and he took off, in the direction of a clearing he found the other day, while he was exploring the Everfree forest. While they were flying Prism slipped and plunged towards the ground. He couldn't get to her in time. He closed his eyes but, saw a shape above him. It was a small shape. It looked like a dragon but a pony sized one. "Hi, what are you doing here, and do you know this pony" the dragon said, to him. The dragon turned and Soarin saw Prism sitting on his back. "Thank you, and yes she's my little sis" he told the dragon.

Soarin was flying over a dark and scary forest. He didn't know where he was. When he landed he heard giggles coming from a direction. He came to a clearing and what he saw was the most beautiful thing he saw. It was a young filly and it was a girl. She had honey colored hair that seemed to flow down and disappear when the puddle got to big. She had a green coat. It wasn't until she turned around that he got scared. Her eyes where a deep yellow almost cat-like. He knew that only changelings had these eyes. When he started to run away something grabbed him in midair. When he saw what had grabbed him he saw himself floating a few feet above the girl. He was in cased in her magic a green glow surrounding him. Then he passed out.

"Mom can I have him I can feel the love off of him please" he heard a voice. When he opened his eyes he saw the same girl talking to a talk changeling. He recognized her as the queen of the changelings. "Fine you found him, so you have him" the Queen said. "Oh looks who awake" the girl said. Her voice was sweet and beautiful. Soarin felt himself get drawn into her beautiful voice. But, then he fought against it. "None of that" the girl told him her voice like she was singing. He felt himself stop trying to struggle against her voice. Then he passed out again.

When he woke up he was in a bedroom. The girl standing in front of him. "Oh, hello my name is Chrissy" the girl said. "Since your awake let's get down to business" Chrissy told him. "Ok, your going to be under my spell from now on, so you have to do everything I tell you to." Chrissy sang. Then she started to sing a song that Soarin couldn't understand at all. Then he started to lose himself in her beautiful voice, it was like a angel had started to sing. Then his eyes glowed green. Chrissy stopped singing, and looked at the stallion that was smiling at her. Yes, she thought, I worked I actually did the spell right. Now he is under my complete control, I will destroy the elements of harmony with loyalty's own son, she thought as she laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your probably going to hate after this**

"YAHOO, THIS IS SOO MUCH FUN, LYON" Prism yelled as she flew and Lyon did tricks in the air. Lyon had saved her a couple of times. She loved it when he took her and flew to a mountain pass. With Lyon she felt as if the world stood still,and she knew that he wouldn't let her get hurt at all. As they were flying over the Everfree forest she saw a shape walking in the shade of the tree. "Hey, Lyon down there, it is somepony." Prism told the dragon and Lyon flew towards the ground. When they got to the ground she jumped off of Lyon's back and ran towards the pony, for it was Soarin. He hadn't been back home in at least three days,everyone was worried. When she got to him she knew immediately that something was wrong, for one thing instead of his usual red and orange eyes, his eyes where a dark green color. "Got to find something for my love, got to find all that I can. "Watch out Prism, that's not Soarin" Lyon told her. "Soarin, is that you" Prism asked, her voice was crackling with fear as she edged closer to Soarin. When Soarin saw her he said, his voice was fearful and regretful, "Prism help me, and I'm sorry" Those where the last words Prism heard before she was thrown and hit a tree. The tree broke and fell over. Prism slide to the ground not moving. Her breathing was becoming shallower and shallower every second. "Prism nooooo" Lyon cried as he raced to her. When Lyon got to her he picked her up. She was stone cold. He put her down and looked over at Soarin, when he saw Prism he said, "no what have I done" after that he took to the sky and flew west.

"Lyon..." a small voice said behind him. When he looked behind him he saw Prism trying to talk. "Don't...blame...him..." "Have can I forgive him, he's your brother and he attacked you" Lyon told her, his voice feeling with grief and loss. "Please...for...me" Prism managed one last smile before she closed her eyes. When Lyon saw this he roared out of grief. Wait there is a way, to bring her back. His power that he can only use once in a lifetime. He had to do it, for he couldn't live without Prism, she brought joy to his life, he thought as he realized that he loved her. He started to sing in a wonderful voice filling the night air. As he sang he started to glow. He reached out to touch Prism. When he touched her she started to glow a bright brilliant light. When the light faded Prism's chest started to rise and fall again. "It worked, I love you Prism" Lyon mumbled to himself. "Really you love me cause I love you, Lyon" Prism said with her eyes wide open. "What happened" she asked him. "You died but, I brought you back, using a spell only dragons can use once in their lifetime for someone special to them." Lyon told her. Prism smiled and fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and flew her home.

Her parents got used to Lyon a couple of days ago when Prism brought him to her house to meet her parents. They were both a little freaked out, but, when they learned how he saved her they warmed up to him. Well when he got to the house Rainbow and Blaze both ran out of the house as fast as they could. "What happened to her, Lyon" Blaze asked Lyon. "Soarin that's what, I think he's under some kind of spell. His eyes were glowing green, and he mumbled that he had to find out something for his love or something" Lyon told them. They both looked at each other, and said, "let's go talk to Mothball" "who's Mothball" Lyon asked, "well he's Screwball's boyfriend" Rainbow said, "and they both stopped the changeling queen from taking over. "Oh, ok" Lyon said and stopped talking. When they got to Fluttershy's place they were immediately let in. They found Screwball and Mothball was sitting by the pond talking and laughing. "Hey, Mothball, we need to talk to you" Rainbow said, and both of them looked up. "What's wrong, Dash" Mothball asked. "Well can any of your family control other ponies besides of the Queen." Blaze asked uncertainty. "Oh, no it's Soarin isn't it" When Rainbow nodded Mothball cursed under his breath. "It can't be her, oh no, she's the next heir to the throne." He mumbled to himself. "Who are you talking about." Screwball asked Mothball. Mothball looked and said, "My little sister, Chrissy. She doesn't have a horn, but, can make ponies do her bidding when she sings. The only thing that you can tell if she's a changing is her eyes nothing else." Mothball told them.

 **Sorry I had to end it like this**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me go, Chrissy" Soarin yelled at his kidnapper. "No, I'm not how did you break out of my spell like that." Chrissy yelled back at him. "I could help you my dear" a voice from behind told her. When she looked back she saw her mother standing there. "Ok, then help please" she pleaded with her mother. "I have a plan to destroy the elements of harmony, with him" Chrissy said jerking her head to indicate Soarin. "Okay, well I could place a spell on him, that when he breaks out of yours he turns into a changeling, but, not just any changeling, a royal one, and he will be your king" the Queen told her. Chrissy's face lit up. "Do that please Mother" she told her. "All right" the Queen's horn started to glow and then a green light enveloped Soarin. Then Chrissy started to sing her song. When the light faded Soarin was once again under her control. "All right my dear, I want you to kill you little sister, Prism" she told him. "Yes,my love" he replied.

A few days after Lyon saved Prism she found out that she could block spells and cancel them out by singing. She got her cutiemark yesterday at a talent show. It was a music note with a magical spell around it. She also found that she could hover a bit off the ground with her wings. Now she was out exploring the Everfree forest. She stumbled over a root and fell down. When she looked up their was a shadow in front of her. When she saw the face, she looked scared. It was her big brother Soarin but, his eyes were green and they glowed. "Soarin it's me, Prism" she cried desperately but, Soarin just said, "Prism die" then he attacked her. She sang and a shield appeared around her. Soarin bounced back against a tree. Prism started to sing a counter spell to the spell that Soarin was under. It looked like it was working his coat was changing back to the color it once was and his eyes were turning red again. "Prism stop singing now" Soarin yelled at her. But, it was to late for the damage was down. The spell broken but, instead Soarin's blue coat was changing into a dark green color almost black. His rainbow mane was changing into a green one that looked exactly like Mothball's, his eyes were changing into yellow with cat-like slits in them, and his blue feathered wings turned into the wings of a bees. The only way you can tell that he was a changeling was his eyes. The rest looked almost normal for a pony. "Soarin" Prism yelled. The changeling who was Soarin looked at her and attacked her. She tried to bring up a shield but, Soarin was to fast. She got thrown into a tree, the force knocked her into the trees behind that one tree. Prism was trying to crawl away, but, Soarin blocked her path. "Why, are you doing this Soarin" she asked him with tears in her eyes. "Cause, I was ordered to, and I'm not Soarin, not anymore, I'm Darkin, soon to be king of the changelings" the changeling Soarin smiled at her showing sharp teeth. That was the last thing she saw.

Lyon was flying over the Everfree forest when he felt it, he knew that Prism was in trouble. He flew as fast as he could to get to her. When he got there he saw a changeling standing over her. He was smiling evilly. Lyon charged at the changeling and caught him by surprise. The changeling jumped back with super human speed. Lyon stood over Prism. He thought he recognized the changeling. The changeling's eyes turned red and it said, "Lyon, please help me, I can't control my body" it sounded exactly like Soarin. "Shut up, hey dragon boy you can think your little girlfriend that I'm here." It laughed at me. Lyon lunged at the Soarin changeling. It jumped back and shot a bolt of magic out of its horn. Lyon was caught by surprise as the magic hit him in his shoulder and brought him down. Then it picked up Prism and carried her off. Lyon closed his eyes as he saw his love get carried away by that thing. It was once Soarin but, not anymore..

 **Laughs evily**

 **HAHAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi back again. You are so going to hate me.**

"Ah flip, not that spell. Okay that spell turned your son into a changeling can't be broken without killing the Queen. That's how Chrissy was made. She was a beautiful mare but, when she wondered into the changeling forest she was made into a changeling. She was originally supposed to be my queen, but, that was before I met you Screwball. Now, she's doing the same thing to Soarin or Darkin, as he's called now. And I'm pretty sure that's what they're going to do to Prism or if that happens she will be called Chasm." Mothball explained quickly. "But, what do you think they're going to achieve by this and why my son and daughter" Rainbow asked quickly. "Because your the element of Loyalty, Chrissy wants to destroy the Elements of Harmony, and knowing her she'll want to destroy you mentally first then probably have your own kids kill you." Mothball told them. Rainbow gasped. "Thunder and Lightning are not going to leave the house at all." Rainbow said. "No bring them here." Mothball told them, then added, "the barrier nothing can get through without Discord's permission" Rainbow nodded. "Okay, Blaze go get them please" she asked him. "Ok" he told her.

Blaze was at home when he realized that something was wrong. Went he went in he saw that the house was perfectly neat and tidy. When he went into the kid's bedroom he saw that Thunder and Lightning were trapped into these cocoon like things. "Welcome home, dad" a voice said. Blaze turned around and saw Soarin standing right behind him. That was the last this he saw before he was knocked unconscious. "Yes, welcome home dad" a new voice said. "Come on Chasm, let's get these ponies back to the hive" Darkin told her. She looked exactly like Chrissy but, smaller and one wing was smaller than the other. "Agreed Darkin" she told him as she picked up Thunder while Darking picked up the other two. Soon they were flying back to the hive. Three other figures were flying back to the house looking exactly like Thunder, Lighting and Blaze. Then they went to Discord's place.

"Hey mom were here to give you a message." The Thunder imposter told Rainbow. "And what is that message" "If you ever want to see your family again come to the changeling forest." Lightning told her. "Huh, what do you mean." Rainbow asked confused. "And also if you hurt us your family dies" Blaze told her. Then the three ponies morphed into changelings and flew away towards the Changeling forest. Rainbow thought oh no, they have them. She then later flew off after the changelings.

When Blaze woke up he was in a bedroom, in this cocoon like thing. "Well, well, look who's up,dad" a voice said behind him. When he turned around he saw a changeling behind him. But, this changeling looked exactly like the way Mothball explained Chrissy would look. But, this one was much smaller, and one of her wings was slightly smaller. "P-prism" Blaze finally said. "Nope, but, close, it's Chasm now" the changeling then told him. "Dad help me please" Chasm said, in the voice that Prism used. "Shut up,pony" Chasm said.

Chasm was flying in the sky when something grabbed her leg. She screamed but, no one heard her. When she looked to see what had grabbed her leg it was a dragon claw. It was and emerald green dragon claw. Then she was on the ground with a dragon staring at her. "Lyon, help me please" Prism said in Chasm body. No stop that stop trying to get away. Chasm yelled at Prism. "Prism is that you" the dragon said, "No it's Chasm" Chasm yelled at the dragon. "No wait, Lyon its me Prism, I love you forever" Prism broke free of Chasm's icy grip only to be trapped again. "I love you too, Prism, so I'm going to save you" Lyon told Chasm. Chasm tried to struggle but, Lyon was to strong. **Then** a brilliant bright light envelopes them both. When it died down Prism was staring right at Lyon. "I missed you Lyon" Prism cried and hugged him. "I did to, and I'm never going to let you go again" Lyon told her.

Rainbow landed in the Changeling forest, only to be greeted by a changeling that looked like what Mothball had told her Chrissy would look, but, her eyes were red. "Lighting" Rainbow said. "No it's Ringe" the changeling told her. "Now follow me" it told her. When they got to the throne room Rainbow saw the Queen and said, "your looking good, changeling Queen" "now is that any way to talk to me" the Queen laughed and shot a magic bolt and turned Rainbow into a changeling. Her name was Dark Rainbow. The Queen laughed evilly for her plan was in motion. Without loyalty they can't use the Elements of Harmony.

 **laughs evilly mwhaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**One more chapter to go**

"Let us in now" Prism yelled as she banged on the barrier at the Discord castle. Then they were able to go in. "MOTHBALL, SCREWBALL, FLUTTERSHY, DISCORD WHERE ARE YOU" Prism yelled. "Calm down will ya little one" they heard a voice from behind them. When they looked behind them they saw Screwball just standing there. "TheygotmyfamlyIneedhelpnow" Prism told her. "Calm down and tell me what's on your mind" Screwy said. Prism took a deep breath and started again. "They got my family I need help right now" Prism told her. "Who's got your family" Screwball asked puzzled. "The changelings I don't know why but, they got Rainbow,Blaze,Thunder,Soarin,and Lighting and worse yet they turned them all into changelings" Prism told her. "MOTHBALL, MOM, DAD GET OUT HERE NOW RAINBOW'S IN TROUBLE" Screwball yelled. All of a sudden they were inside of the castle sitting on the couch. Screwball was right beside them. Fluttershy was standing with Discord by the wall. Mothball was standing alone off to the side. When Prism saw Mothball she got really scared, cause he looked just like her brother Soarin but, with a horn instead. "Hi, I'm not going to hurt you, Prism" Mothball told her, when he saw her expression. "Now what happened to Dash" Fluttershy asked. "Well at first they turned me into a changeling, but I snapped out of it with a little help of my magical. But the Queen had a plan. She was going to turn Rainbow into a changeling so the Elements of Harmony won't work, cause my mom's the Element of Loyalty." Prism said. They all looked surprised, expect for Mothball who just looked like he was expecting this. "Wait you have magic, but you got no horn" Screwball said. "I know I only got it recently, but, I can sing shield spells and can cancel spells with my voice, just like Chrissy" Prism started, but, Screwball cut her off. "Wait you know about Chrissy" Mothball asked surprised. "Well um yes I do, I was a changeling you know." Prism replied rather rude. "And she took my big brother away from me. And I also know that she was the one to come up with this plan" Prism told him matter-of-fact.

"This is it guys" Prism told them as she showed them the Changeling forest. It was Discord, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Raity, Twilight Sparkle, Lyon, Screwball, Mothball, Shooting Star, Blueberrycake, and herself trying to get her family back. "We should have a code word in case we are surrounded by copies." Lyon suggested "but each code word is different for each pony" Screwball said. They all agreed, Screwball had to sing a song, Prism it was her first name, Pinkie didn't get one because well she's Pinkie, Lyon's was his love,Star's was what color was the ring that Blueberrycake gave her, so on. When they got into the hive the changelings started to attack. They changed into each pony everyone loved and took advantage of that. All except Pinkie was effected she just laughed and said, "do me, do me" Prism ran out of the hive searching for her family. But, she didn't get around the next corner when five changelings surrounded her. The first one sneered "you didn't save us." "You'll always be too weak to do anything right." Another one joined in. "Do anything right, heck she can't even fly" Another one said. Prism just sang and blew all of them away. Then she pinned each one down and started to go forward. But, then she tumbled right into Chrissy.

 **Rate and review**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, well look at what the cat dragged in" Chrissy said. "Well of I'm what the cat dragged in then your what the insect dragged in" She replied. "Prism" Prism heard Lyon say to her until, Chrissy shut him up by freezing him where he stood. Then she shot a lighting bolt towards him. Prism immediately threw herself in front of him and took the hit for him. She got thrown back a few inches but otherwise Prism was okay. Then a piano appeared over Chrissy's head and fell towards her. Prism was super confused with what just happened until chocolate milk started to fall from the sky. She immediately recognized Screwball as the one behind all this. Then she charged straight at Chrissy until Chrissy saw her and shot magic in her direction. She got hit and got thrown back in the direction of a wall that looked sharp. Then she felt something soft and looked around only to see she was laying on a pink cloud. Then she shot a magic bolt and pinned Chrissy to the wall. Then she used her magic to turn Chrissy back into the pony she once was. Once that was over. Prism fell back exhausted. Only to be caught by Lyon. When Prism looked to where Chrissy was she was surprised to see a filly a little older than her in Chrissy's place. It was a pegsi. She had a white coat with white and pink streaked hair. Her eyes were two different colors one was white while the other was pink. Her cuitemark was a bunch of music notes with shields on them.

"Prism, are you okay" Prism heard a voice and was surprised to see that it belonged to Rainbow Dash. "Mom, Dad, Sis,Brothers" she said in surprise and ran until she jumped on them giving them a bear hug. "I missed you so much" she told them. "So did we" Rainbow said, happy to see them. Then she say Soarin staring at Chrissy and told him to go on then. He started to walk towards Chrissy, they talked about something and Chrissy threw herself on Soarin and hugged him. When he came back over he asked, "hey mom dad can Chrissy stay with us for awhile, she doesn't have anywhere else to go." Rainbow and Blaze looked at each other for a moment then nodded. Soarin face light up and he went to tell Chrissy the good news. "Prism" Lyon called and Prism ran over and hugged him. Then she did something no one else new what was coming, she kissed him.

THE END

So did you like this story. This was my first FanFic ever and I was kind of worried that it wouldn't go as I planned. But all well. I need help with finding a new character to write a fanfic about. Vote in the review. Applejack, Raity, Zecora, or Pinkie Pie. Tell me what you think. And thank you for reading this story:)


	7. HELP(a author's note)

**THIS IS A AUTHOR'S NOTE. I AM CURRENTLY STUCK ON A NEW FANFIC. PLS TELL ME WHAT FANFIC YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT. AND IM SRRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTERS. BUT, PLS HELP ME. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY.**

 **P.S. I would like to thank Disenyfanfic, I do not own my little pony, that belongs to Dinesyfanfic and hasbro.**


End file.
